Tributo à Saudade
by Dani de Rohan
Summary: Frodo encontra a paz merecida no Lar dos Deuses, mas o seu coração e sua mente relembra seus amigos, suas dores e sucessos.


_Tributo à Saudade_

_De Lady Éowyn_

_Tributo à Saudade_

"Tentei salvar o Condado e ele foi salvo, mas não para mim." – Os Portos Cinzentos, página 313.

Capítulo 1 - Novos Encontros.

O navio singrava vencendo o mar; permitindo ser fascinado pelas suas águas, sua velocidade azul misturava-se ao casco branco do navio. A manhã fria tornava-se quente e apenas a brisa suave brincava com os tripulantes da embarcação. As gaivotas acompanhavam o navio e o céu azul era riscado por seu vôo gracioso, misturando sua elegância branca, com a nuvem clara; ambas manifestando seu desejo de saudar os tripulantes provindos dos Portos Cinzentos.

Os raios de sol ao tocarem o mar tinham a resposta carinhosa: o seu reflexo ofuscante, um sonho irreal e vívido: o brilho nos olhos dos Portadores dos Anéis.

Ao se aproximarem das praias brancas, como cristal, Frodo sentiu a dor em seu ombro aumentar, uma pressão lacerante, encolhendo-se em resposta, não podia saber que de forma única os Portadores dos Anéis sentiam a divisão do mar... Além dos Portos, na entrada no Lar dos Deuses, a dor lacerante desapareceu, sendo substituída pela nova força nos movimentos, notou – sem exagero - que voltara a ter a agilidade de uma criança hobbit. E esse doce pensamento espantou as palavras de sua despedida nos Portos.

O véu da agonia, do desespero caiu no mar. E o último suspiro de coragem tornou-se uma nova vida. Frodo estava livre, e as lágrimas – que não tentou esconder – lavaram os últimos resquícios de tristeza; as praias aguardavam, com suavidade e surpreso Frodo viu a areia ceder uma pequena abertura para embarcação. Não havia baía tão bela quanto aquela!

Seu coração bateu mais forte, num compasso alegre e ficou boquiaberto. Minas Tirith, o Condado, Valfenda e até mesmo Lothlórien...nada o preparara para a beleza de seu destino final.

Como descrever um sonho? Como a mente pode explicar a visão do Paraíso? As cores, o vento, os Altos-Elfos... harmonia, emoção... não havia dor. Não havia medo. E até mesmo a tristeza dos elfos, não tinham lugar no Além- Mar. Nesse instante, pode compreender a honra que lhe foi concedida, sentiu o significado de muitas histórias que lera, e pode entender o porque da inveja dos homens, e pode entender a ganância que os levara a destruir Númenor. Acima de tudo, entendeu o amor de Arwen Undómiel pelo dúnedain Aragorn, e seu coração disparou ao saber que o Condado estaria protegido enquanto houvesse tanta beleza no mundo dos homens. Enfim, a sua história se unira a de outros e o seu sacrifício era complementando pelo sacrifício de outrem. Ele havia desistido do Condado, a Rainha Arwen da imortalidade, e ambos haviam sido recompensados.

Olhou Bilbo ao seu lado, tão absorto na paisagem quanto ele. Os seus olhos estavam tão marejados quanto os seus. E se surpreendeu com a juventude que retornara ao seu rosto, e a disposição dos movimentos.

---Está é a aventura de uma vida, meu querido Frodo – disse em quase um sussurro, e voltando sua atenção ao primo.- O que está olhando, rapaz? Essa é a benção dos eldar; pensou que continuaria velho?- disse em tom de galhofa. -Como se eu não tivesse contado história alguma...

E desceu da embarcação, parte reclamando, parte comentando a beleza das praias. Frodo apenas sorriu, mas as emoções estavam apenas começando.

Seus pés peludos tocaram a areia. E Frodo sentiu como se estivesse lavando seus pés no Nimrodel; pode rever Legolas e ouvir suas palavras sobre o poder do rio. Sua alegria infinita em entrar em Lórien, sim. A areia da praia, tão graciosa como o mar; e seu toque benfazejo como o Nimrodel.

Estava perdido e animado como uma criança e acompanhava, com curiosidade seus companheiros de viagem; A Senhora brilhava e era recepcionada com altas honras, viu-a sorrir e fazer uma doce reverência aos Altos-Elfos que chegaram primeiro.

Mas uma imagem ficou gravada em sua mente: Elrond tocava a água da praia com suavidade, e seu rosto ainda parecia triste, até que algumas gotas caíram em sua fronte. Viu Elrond se erguer lentamente e procurar a origem das gotas, girou seu corpo com elegância. Em sua frente, havia a mais bela mulher que Frodo já vira, muito parecida com Galadriel; seus cabelos eram dourados como o sol, e seu rosto suave como a primavera. A espera chegara ao fim.

Havia felicidade em seu olhar, olhos azuis e belos como o mar. E Frodo percebeu onde vira a expressão graciosa e perfeita antes. Eram os olhos da rainha Arwen.

Dessa forma, o corajoso hobbit, viu o que poucos homens de sua era viram: Lady Celebrían – a mais alta dama de Valfenda. Em resposta, Elrond fez uma reverência, e a preocupação de seus anos na Terra-Média desapareceram; seu olhar era de um homem apaixonado, que lutara durante muitos anos em busca da mão da senhora que pretendia.

Gandalf olhou para Frodo e sorriu, trocando um olhar conspirador, e pode compreender que todos eram partes da mesma história como Sam dissera, em Ithilien. E seu coração bateu suave, tentando descobrir o que lhe esperava, daquele momento em diante.

Encorajado pelo olhar de Gandalf, aproximou-se do alto casal élfico, e discretamente fez uma reverência.

Elrond, com a voz embargada pela emoção, disse:

---Celebrían, minha senhora, este é Frodo Bolseiro, um dos responsáveis pelo nascimento da Quarta Era. – Frodo enrubesceu como uma criança.

O sol brilhou mais forte, e Lady Celebrían permitiu uma lágrima correr pela sua face: - Você conheceu a minha filha? – perguntou a nobre senhora.

---Sim, e lhe garanto que não há mais bela senhora na Terra Média, e sua estrela ilumina a todos, ela é uma rainha, e todos a amam.

Lady Celebrían ajoelhou-se delicadamente e colocou-se frente a Frodo:

---Há muitos anos atrás, minha mãe disse que toda a tristeza seria banida da minha vida e dos meus descendentes, e o portador desta alegria seria um pequeno. O meu coração desesperado pela crueldade dos orcs, não conseguiu acreditar na sabedoria de minha mãe. E hoje você está aqui, trazendo o meu marido de volta, e notícias da minha filha, em quem pensei todos os dias, seja abençoado, Frodo Bolseiro.

E beijou-lhe a fronte, com carinho.

Sem saber o que dizer, Frodo fechou os olhos.

_"Não há ninguém mais abençoado, neste momento."_

A sinceridade da Alta Dama élfica possuía energia e beleza, uma beleza curadora, que tocou sua memória com tanto afeto, apagando a crueza das imagens dos Pântanos Mortos, e muitas lembranças da teia da Laracna; a sensação de leveza fluía pelo seu ser, exceto pelas Montanhas da Perdição e os eventos do Topo do Vento, essas memórias cruéis, Frodo descobria ter muita força em suas lembranças.

Guiado pela comitiva, aproveitou o caminho com olhos de criança, das praias cristalinas, ao perfume do ar, a terra modificou-se delineando campos verdejantes, belos como a Primavera Era da Terra-Média.

Quantas horas se passaram, Frodo não saberia dizer, pois como em Lórien, aquela terra graciosa desdenhava do tempo, e encantava os olhos, a sensação da liberdade pairava.


End file.
